LOOK OUT!
by RMNicki
Summary: On Team One's way to a Hot call, Sam and Jules get a little surprise when a truck storms across the median and threatens their very lives. One-Shot! Love it, Like it, Rate it, Review it!


The Distraction (Car Crash) #2

"Alright team, we've got a hostage situation, outside of the Luna Shopping Complex, a man, presumed to be Shane Striden, has taken a teenage girl, AnneMarie Michaelson hostage at gunpoint and is demanding a way out of the country, threatening that if his demands are not met, he'll kill the host-"

What the boss was saying was interrupted by the sound of a loud blare of a car horn, as a delivery truck crossed through the median and headed straight for Sam and I's SUV.  
"SAM, JULES LOOK OUT!" I heard Ed yell in my ear, I slammed down on the pedal and swerved to the right, knowing we couldn't stay where we were, because the delivery truck was still coming at us.  
We went over the side of the road, and downwards into a deep ditch.

The front of the SUV hit the bottom of the ditch hard and I was thrust forward the seatbelt catching me and knocking the breath out of me through my vest, then everything went dark.

~*~*~*~  
I gasped what felt like seconds later, and opened my eyes, Sam and I were still in the SUV and I could hear voices now, familiar voices…in my headset, I realized.  
"SAM! JULES, STATUS!" Came sarge's voice and I flinched as it caused my head to throb.  
"I'm okay…" I whispered, then looked over to Sam, "_Shit, _Sam…hey Sam come on, open your eyes." I rasped, unbuckling my seatbelt, I braced my feet on the ground and caught myself, gasping in pain, I hoped they hadn't heard that.  
"Jules, stay still, we're coming to you. How's Sam look?" Ed asked.  
"Hold on, I'm finding out."  
"Jules, you need to stay still until you get checked out." Spike said, sternly.  
I touched Sam's face and he groaned,  
"There you go, open your eyes Sam." I coaxed,  
"I'm-I'm good."  
"Your head's bleeding." I said, he smiled slightly,  
"Most likely not as bad as it looks. Your cheek is going to make a beautiful bruise,"  
This time, I smiled, "Most likely, not as bad as it looks."  
Sam groaned again, "Let me guess, we're trapped in here?" He asked, he braced his feet and undid his seatbelt,  
_Yes. _Sarge said, _And you're both going to stay still until we get you out, that's an order. _Sarge said sternly,  
We waited like that for a few minutes,  
"Here, put this on your head." I said, taking my knife out of my vest, and cutting a piece of my shirt away. I wiped at a wetness and realized, I'd split my lip.  
There was a thump outside my window, and another on Sam's,  
"Kay guys, Wordy and I are right outside your doors you're too deep in for us to get the front doors open, but we may be able to get the back ones open."  
"Copy." I sighed.  
Ed was able to wrench the backseat door on my side open,  
"Ladies first." Sam said, gesturing to the back,  
"Ha. Ha. Ha." I said, before climbing over and into the backseat, nearly stumbling, my vision went blurry for a second,  
"Jules…" Ed said, watching me carefully,  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." I said and climbed out the door, he spotted me up into Spike and Sarge's waiting arms. I turned and watched as Ed helped Sam out of the back before doing the same for him.  
We heard the sirens in the distance.  
"Oh God, I am _not_ going to the hospital." I said.  
"Actually you are, you both are." Sarge said, giving us both a challenging look.  
"Come on Sarge don't do this to us." Sam said.  
Sarge laughed, "Sorry guys." Then he said into his mic, "Winnie will you send team 3 to the mall, please?" He asked, which is where our _previous_ hot call had been.  
Then it hit me, where was the guy that had driven his truck into us…I looked towards his truck.  
"He's unconscious, the EMTs told us not to move him until they got here."  
I nodded, we watched as they loaded him onto a gurney, then the EMTs came for Sam and I.  
I began argue with Sarge again,  
"Go." Ed said, handing us over to the EMTs, I gave in reluctantly, and Sam and I ended up going to the hospital.


End file.
